mi propio corazon
by nine129
Summary: rima esta enamorada pero ni ella lo sabe pero ahora esta preocupada por un nuevo aparecimiento de huevos qe se supondria qe tendria qe ser la preocupacion de amu (no soy bna con esto)
1. ¡vamos no

_Bno este es mi primer fic la historia comienza alrededor de la segunda temporada de la serie cuando va llegando nagihiko asi ( rimahiko ) no es mucho de mi gusto los fics de mas de una pareja asi qe solo rimahiko qe espero les guste…_

_Chaper 1 : Un dia supuestamente normal_

Era una mañana cualquiera donde observaba el paisaje de camino a la escuela detrás de la ventanilla del carro de mis padres donde me dejaron al frente de la entrada de la academia baje instantánea mente y antes de cerrar ..

-Gracias – dije en un tono frio

Al cerrar la puerta proseguí a caminar hacia el dentro de la escuela con kusu kusu de tras

-¡Rima - chan espera – grito amu y junto a ella sus 3 charas

Pare mi curso en seguida y voltie a verla kusu kusu solto una risita al verla pues se veía graciosa corriendo asi al llegar junto a mi mi chara y las sullas se saludaron con mucho afecto mientras qe ella poso sus manos sobre sus piernas respirando rápidamente en cuanto retomo el aliento me comento

-¡casi llegamos tarde ¿no rima?!- comento con una sonrisa

- en realidad es algo temprano…- dije dejando mi indiferencia de lado

-¿ no era demasiado tarde chicas…?- dijo en un tono macabro volteando a ver a sus charas ellas se espantaron al ver la reacción de su cara y kusu kusu se rio

- te ablamos y no hiciste caso y tuvimos qe tomar medidas drásticas…- comento miki

- waaaa almenos me ubieran dejado peinarme!- grito ella (amu) con un rubor en las mejillas

- en realidad te lo dijimos y reaccionaste peor qe toro loco- dijo suu haciendo el rudor de su dueña el doble

- mira el lado bueno alcansaste a rima- dijo ran con sus ponpones arriba

Al ver la situación solte una pequeña risita qe al parecer se hiso del notar kusu kusu se alegro al verme sonreir

-Vamos rima - chan- dijo ya un poco tranquilisada y con una sonrisa yo le conteste con la misma

- esperen chicas – los dos volteamos y vimos qe era el fujisaki

-naggii- grito mi chara contenta

- shugo shugo – dijieron en tono las charas de amu

-buenos días hinamori -san – comento ella le contesto con una sonrisa – buenos días pequeñas – dijo refiriendoce a sus charas después se acerco a mi

- buenos días kusu kusu – dijo con una sonrisa – buenos días rima - chan- inclinándose a mi estatura

Senti burla de su parte asi que no respondi el saludo y camine unos metros hacia mi destino y detra de mi kusu kusu pare y voltie a casi 179º **(mis cálculos XD) **

-amu…¿no hibamos a entrar?- dije tomando mi indiferencia. Nagihiko retomo su estatura norma y los dos me miraron fijamente después de lo dicho segui caminando

Ellos caminaron unos metros detrás de mi minutos después rompieron y platicaron ¿de que…? No sse… al entrar me senti empujada por todas las chicas del salón que se pegaban hacia _"hacia la nueva pareja"_

_-¿hinamori deja a hotori?-_ comentaron algunas

_-¿Hotori disponible?- _todas con un mito falso

**-¡amuhiko!-** escuche decir eso otra del monton esa ultima fue la que me saco de mis casillas

- no megusta nada esto- susurre para mi pero al parecer mi chara si me escucho

- rima tiene celos de nagiii- dijo mi chara en tono burlon

La mire enojada y ella solto una risita nerviosa entonces voltie a ver a los chicos de la clase desinteresadamente y me di cuenta qe ellos también sentían resentimiento por fujisaki igual que yo unos minutos después llego tabase con su chara y seguía el desorden periodístico

-¡que súbditos tan ruidosos!-dijo enojado kiseki mientras tubase tomaba su lugar - ¡cambio de personalidad! – al escuchar eso paro su paso tabase y voltio a ver la multitud

- ¡súbditos!-grito-¡mírenme a mi qe yo soy su rey!- terminando esto esto tubase tomo un color carmesí

la multitud se qedo qieta pero en menos de 10 segundo las chicas ya tenían rodeadas a tubase nagihiko camino hacia su salón mientras que amu tomaba su lugar minutos después comenso la clase

Unas pocas horas después justo a escasos minutos de salir a receso separe mi vista del pizarrón y pensé en las cosas que pasaron el la mañana y retome en mi mente qe nagihiko me voltio a ver cuando estaba la muchedimbre a su alrededor y nuestrar miradas se cruzaron yo voltie rápidamente mi vista al notar eso al recordarlo mis majillas tomaron un color rojiso y kusu kusu se percato de esto

-rima... sucede algo- pregunto algo curiosa

Antes de poder responder algo la campana sono (mi salvacion) sigi pensado hasta que amu me saco de mis pensamientos entonces me levante y decidi salir a descansar en el jardin al terminar el receso en camino al salon de clases iba acompañada de amu entonces escuche un comentario de una de las seguidoras de sayaa

- la reina de hielo...- entonces voltie a verla ellas se espantaron al verme y salieron corriendo de mi vista no devi aber volteado qeria escuchar a esa ignorante voltie a ver a amu y ella no se abia percatado de lo sucedido

Despues de clases cuando amu y yo hibamos saliendo el sensei nos detubo

-¿me la prestas mashiro-san?- dijo en su tipico tono

no proteste y sin mas segui mi camino hacia el jardin real minutos despues llege donde los demas ya nos estaban esperando al verme tubase me pregunto mientras que mi chara se reunia con los demas

-¿y amu-chan?- pregunto sin rodeos

-ah...? asi la detubo el sensei - dije en mi tipico tono indiferente

- tubase - kun espera un poco a amu - chi pronto llegara y la podras ver-dijo en tono burlista yaya

yo por mientras tome mi aciento a un lado de tabase a una silla de espacio de nagihiko el y yo crusamos miradas y me ruborice un poco gracias a dios qe yaya estaba ocupada haciendo tomate a tubase

- siento la demora chicos- dijo amu entrando y tomando asiento entonces ya todos en nuestro lugar

- bueno se inicia la reunion de los guardianes- dijo tubase- los huevos X an bajado mientras que los enigma an desaparecido por un tiempo pero han aparecido un nuevo tipo de huevos hinamori y yo enfrentamos a un huevo que tenia los signos de exclamasion en el medio pero... este el metodo de purificasion no sirvio de nada pienso qe puede ser obra del easter- termino

-no...-comento amu- esta es una nueva empresa pero esta no busca al embrion me lo comento el sensei - dijo con la mirada casi baja preocupada todos al escuchar esto nos qedamos inpactados

-no te preocupes hinamori - san encontraremos cura a esto- dijo confiado tabase

yaya no pudo evitar esto y comenzo un alboroto. baje la mirada dejando que mi fleco tapara mis ojos pensando en qe yo era la causante de esto...¡¿pero como?! nose me siento tan relacionada... mi mente me mata en ese momento senti una respiracion sobre mi cabeza y cabellos que se enredaban junto al mio alce la mirada y mire hacia arriba y me di cuenta que era nagihiko cuando menos me lo espere ya estaba enredada en sus lindos ojos color ambar

-sucede algo rima-chan- de dijo lentamente eso ultimo me saco del trance y bale la mirada apuntando hacia la ecena tobaamu con yaya en medio

-ah...-dije friamente-nada de tu incumbencia-dije en tono frio entonces el ruido paro nagihiko y yo bimos que todos nos veian curiosos nagihiko regreso a su lugar y yaya cometo

-¡ah tengo una idea!-dijo con la voz en alto - haremos guardias-

Todos nos qedamos con cara de "por favor no yaya"

-miren amu con tabase esta semana rima y nagii la semana que viene y souma y yo- dijo en un tono dice eso a mi no me convencio...

-si es una buena idea-comentotabase-algun problema-dijo voltiandome a ver

-no- dije con voz fria con los ojos cerrados mientras tenia la tasa de te en mi mano

-entonces ya es un echo de una ves qe se qeden amu y tabase- dijo en tono picaro yaya

Al terminar la reunion tome mi camino junto a yaya quien se despidio al llegar al porton donde esperaria mis padres tome mi telefono pero antes de poder mandar un mensaje me lo arrebataron por la parte de atras enojada voltie mi vista enojada y me di cuenta que era nagihiko

-vamos te acompaño-dijo con mi telefono en su mano

-no damelo- dije furiosa tratando de alcanzar mi telefono y el lo subia mas y mas alto...

-no vamos...- dijo inclinandoce

-noooo-dije enojada

entonces tomo mi barbilla y se inclino haciendo que nuestras miradas se vieran fijamente en tonces voltie mi vista hacia abajo para esconder mi rubor entonces senti como su mano sobre mi barbilla alzando mi rostro entonces intente con todas mis pequeñas fuerzas separarme de el pero era inutil

-deja a rima nagi...- dijo kusu kusu preocupada captando la atencion de los dos entonces bajo la guardia y me aleje de el el al sentirme lejos se volteo a verme

-vamos rima -dijo nagihiko- no te dare tu telefono suno me acompañas-

-no creo que tenga otra opcion- dije fria mientras que el respondia con una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados

**bueno fin del fic subire otro casi en una semanaa **


	2. no te dejare jamas 2

**BNO 2do fic**_  
_

**asi... SHUGO CHARA NO ES MIO **

* * *

_chaper 2: No te dejare jamas_

**NAGIHIKO POV:**

Caminab a unos metros de distancia de rima quien hiba a un lado de yaya al llegar a la entrada gigantesca rima se despidió de yaya y saco su telefono para ... ¿llamarle a...? aun asi corri a donde se encontraba y le arrebate el teléfono, ella se volteo bastante enojada

-vamos te acompaño-dije con su telefono en mi mano

-no damelo- dijo furiosa tratando de alcanzar su telefono y yo subia mas y mas alto... (xD)

-no vamos...- dije inclinandome (ni yo se por que lo hice..)

-noooo-dijo enojada

entonces tome su barbilla (qe..delicada) y me incline haciendo que nuestras miradas se vieran fijamente en tonces volteo su vista hacia abajo para esconder un pequeño rubor entonces (ahora yo me ruborize ) levante mi mano haciendo que alzara su barbilla haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran de frente entonces intento separarse de mi pero era inutil

-deja a rima nagi...- dijo kusu kusu preocupada captando la atencion de los dos (me recordo a temari..)entonces baje la guardia y se alejo de mi al sentirla lejos voltee a verla

-vamos rima -dije- no te dare tu telefono suno me acompañas-

-no creo que tenga otra opcion- dije fria mientras que yo respondi con una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados. tomamos el camino hacia la derecha donde estaba la calle que usualmente tomaba ella con sus padres en el carro que los llebaba

* * *

ahora estamos aca sin ninguna palabra completamente en silensio cuando ella rompio el silencio de una forma particularmente...de ella

-dame mi telefono- bno se tenia que romper el hielo

-nop... hasta cuando llegemos a tu casa-dije sacando su telefono de mi bolsillo y levantadolo hacia arriba

-aaaggg... ya damelo!-dijo levantando sus manos para alcanzar su telefono kusu kusu rio un poco al ver la exprecion de su cara

-kusu kusu esta ves si ayudame- dijo en tono frio y molesta pero hasta ami me dio gracia y rei un poco

De la nada salieron unos hombres enrealidad eran dos igual de encapuchados que los del easter de un auto negro que se dirigian hasta nosotros yo miraba con asombro subiendo la mirada dejando de lado lo que sucedia ellos tomaron a rima cagandola de tal modo...pero..pero...ella no hizo nada..nada... rezonaba en mi mente mientras que el hombre saco algo de su bolsillo un...pañuelo y se lo puso a rima en la nariz dejandola inconsiente

-rima...!-grito kusu kusu entonces reaccione

patie al hombre con tanta fuerza aciendo que callera dejando a rima en el aire la tome cargandola igual que el hombre y dejando a rima en mis brazos**(osea cmo amm... como nagihiko cargando a rima dejando que sus manos tocaran su pierna y brazo aaayy no describo bien** **.)** el saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo (le cabe todo en esa bolsa!) y pasandome a raspar fuertemente la pierna derecha pero el dolor no importaba nos dimos a la fuga con kusu kusu a un lado de nosotros con la mochila de rima en sus manos corri tanto hasta un callejon oscuro donde ellos no nos encontraran me agache dejando mis piernas recargadas sobre mi el dolor me mataba y soltaba sangre pero no importaba...

-nagi... estas sangrando-dijo kusu kusu mirandome preocupada alfrente de mi

-n-o...no es nada- dije sin mas para la pequeña chara

**RIMA POV:**

¿donde...donde esoy? pense mientras abria suavemente los ojos por la luz que me lastimaba entonces me di cuenta que estaba en el asiento acostada de mi casa pero...no habiaa nadie recorde escasamente lo que habia sucedido antes me levante y me dispuse a buscar a kusu kusu que no se encontraba en ningun lado al igual que mis padres la busce por toda la casa pero no habia señales de ella mucho menos de vida existente ademas de mi entonces volvi a mi punto de encuentro donde habia despertado se abrio la puerta dramaticamente eran dos hombre encapuchados con un huevo brillante en la mano con muchos colores pero relucia blanco los mire asombrada el que lo tenia en la mano...

_-rima...¿un deseo?- _dijo

Entonces me di cuenta que era era un sueño

Abri los ojos cuidadosamente pero no habia lus entonces pude ver a alguien que me tenia en sis brazos

-¿ri...rima estas bien?- era...kusu kusu poniendose alfrente de mi

me di cueta que nagihiko me tenia en sus brazos pronto me espante y me levante

-¿qu...que sucedio?-pregunte espantada sentandome igual que nagihiko de frente. los dos me miraban tristones (nagihiko y kusu kusu)

los dos me contaron con detalle mientras escuchaba la historia entonces al escuchar de la boca de kusu kusu

_-casi te llevan rima...-_ tape mis oidos agache la mirada cerrando los ojos fuertemente y empece a llorar sin consuelo

¿po...porque?no por que mi mente me mataba co..como es que no otra vez noo..! ya no mas ya no! no quiero mas peleas no ya no quiero ya no porfavor ya no no no mi corazon sobre latia mis padres... todo... no... es mi culpa to..todoo es mi culpa como pudo suceder esto no por qe ami acaso donde estare segura? don-de mis papas me transferiran me gusta mi vida! no..no quiero cambiar decia ente mi dejando miles de gemidos mis ojos se nublaron en lagrimas mientras sollosaba en mil lamentos

-no...-susurre para mi

entonces senti como un calor me llenaba todo el cuerpo era..nagihiko me estaba abrazando levante la vista dejando mis brazos calleran mis mejillas se tornaron un color carmesi y me susurro en el oido

_- No te dejare_ jamas-_dijo-no dejare que te lleven no sin antes que yo les de pelea-_mis ojos soltaron mas lagrimas y llore

baje la vista mire que tenia su pierna lastimada lo solte y acerque mi mano sin tocarlo

dije mirando fijamente la herida era grande y poco gorda

-na...da- dijo mirando hacia abajo igual que yo

-fue mi culpa-susurre

-no...-levanto la vista hacia ami preocupado

-FUE MI CULPA!- dije mas fuerte levantandome rapidamente

-no!-dijo levatandose igual

-Si yo..yo solo lastimo los demas esto...¡¿fue mi culpa no es cierto?!- dije gritando escandalizada

-no fue un acidente- dijo tratando de calmarme trato de tocarme el hombro

-SI..si lo fue- dije tapando mis ojos con mi codo corriendo sin rumbo alguno dejando atras a nagihiko y a kusu kusu

**NAGIHIKO POV:**

Rima salio corriendo trate de correr pero mi pierna me dolio tanto que me tiro en el intento de salir kusu kusu salio volando detrás de ella las dos olvidaron la mochila de rima asi que sali cojeando detrás de estas que por primera vez se me hizo grande la distancia y su velocidad D:

**RIMA POV:**

corri casi dos cuadras hasta cansarme y me agache dehando que mis risos me taparan entonces escuche una voz

-ri...mashiro-san...¿estas bien?-dijo krisma poniendo su mano para poderme levantar esperen ... ¡¿krisma?!

* * *

**Fue poco pero...NO ME JUZGEN**

**psdta: nose escribri el nombre de krisma o asii... TTTWTTT**


	3. puedes contar conmigo 3

**3 fic :3**

* * *

_chaper 3:puedes contar conmigo _

**RIMA POV:**

-kirisma...- **(****asi se escribe..?) **dije tomando su mano y apoyándome con su mano para levantarme

-¿que...que haces tan lejos de casa?-dijo secándome las lagrimas con su manga el... también tenia el uniforme (cmo sabe donde vivo...?)

-dond...¿donde estoy?-dije mirando a todos lados y ninguno se me hacia familiar

-estamos como a tres cuadras para llegar a tu casa de echo estas alfrente de la mia...-solto una sonrisa misericordiosa con los ojos cerrados que me hizo sentir bien y yo le respondi con una sonrisita el al verme se ruboriso un poco

-¿que hora es?-dije un poco exaltada

-casi hace dos horas que salimos de la escuela- oooh no la reunión de los guardianes termino hace una media hora que aggooo?!

-¿mashiro-san por qe estabas llorando?-dijo mirándome un poco preocupado-puedes contarme lo que sea-

me ruborize un poco y solo le comente que mis papas habían peleado una y otra vez de lo mismo pero no quería aceptar en decirle la verdad

-ya veo... no te preocupes estare contigo para lo que sea-dijo tomándome la mano y alzándola yo le sonreí

**NAGIHIKO POV:**

aaaah mi pierna alcanze a kusu kusu que estaba viendo asombrada medio escondida en una esquina de la pared que daba a una vuelta de esquina de una calle a una hay a de estar rima (( aaah... einsten )) entonces me acerque un despacio y le toque el hombro con un dedo ella se volteo espantada y me hizo señas de ¡sssshhh! osea no agas ruido entonces me di cuenta de que estaba con kirisma-kun...¿kirisma? y estaban tomados de la mano... mis ojos se abrieron como platos en la escena hice todo lo posible por no hacer el mas minimo ruido sentí como una pulsada en el pecho atacaba mis neuronas entonces escuche la voz de rima

-te amo kirisma-kun-dandole un beso en la boca mientras que este le correspondia ahh no era mi imaginación tomándome el pelo

-kirisma gracias- esta vez si lo dijo rima con una pequeña sonrisa

-de nada mashiro-san con gusto te ayudare en lo que sea-ay si ay si con lo que sea dije arremedando el tono de kirisma mientras mi cara tenia el seño fruncido waaa que me sucede

entonces rima se alejo de camino en donde estabamos mientras kirisma entraba a su casa esa es su casa ¿no? se acerco mas y mas y mas yyyy... lo mas seguro es que ya nos vio TTTWTTT

-¡¿Qué rayos les sucede a los dos espiándome?!- dijo mientras tomaba sus manos en la cintura y viéndonos muy pero muy enojada

-aaahhh... te queríamos alcanzar?!-dije con una gota de sudor salía detrás de mi cabeza

-rima no salgas asi de nuevo nos preocupaste-dijo kusu kusu acercandoce a rima

ella dejo sus manos caer y cerro los ojos

-aaahh...**(osea suspiro)** ya vámonos kirisma-kun me dijo que camino tomar para irnos-cuando se lo dijo...'? (lo mas seguro mientras tu te imaginabas otras cosas)estúpida voz interior tienes razón

caminamos en silencio lentamente ella se veía preocupada tal vez por la hora y por el atrasamiento yyyyy... bueno... al llegar a su casa ella se veía un tanto preocupada

-mi teléfono-dijo mientras ponía su mano para que se lo devolví

-entrare contigo-dije mirando su preocupacion

-n...no será necesario-dijo tartamideando con su mano en la rendija de la puerta

-si lo are...-ella bajo la vista y cambio el tema

-cuanto tiempo dormi-dijo preocupada

-casi una hora- ella abrió fuertemente los ojos preocupada

entonces la tome del hombro y puse mi mano sobre la sulla para abrir la puerta y cual fue mi sorpresa de que sus padres estaban peleando en el comedor a grito tendido baje mi mano y ella tomo fuertemente mi abrigo colgándose en este su papá se dio cuenta de nuestra precensia y grito fuertemente

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!-reiriendoce a rima

-fue mi culpa de que ella llegara tarde-dije

-¡¿Quién eres tu?!-dijo el señor lo mas seguro el señor mashiro...

-nagihiko fujisaki-dije en un tono confiado

-por que rima llego tan tarde acaso no sabes que ella casi la secuestran una ves!-grito mas fuerte

-lo siento junta de guardianes hasta tarde y si ya estaba informado sobre eso es por eso que la acompañe a casa-que? no hiba a decir la verdad

-se pudieron llevar a los dos-dijo gritando (aun)

-no tengo experiencia en artes marciales-

-eso que?-

(suspiro)-lo siento señor mashiro por traer a su hija hasta tarde pero le prometo que si llega tarde de nuevo le aseguro que será por mi causa-

-perdón niño pero rima seguirá saliendo hasta mas tarde-interrumpio la señora mashiro

-si, de echo tendremos trabajos en especial la semana entera-

-gracias, se que mi hija estará en buenas manos fujisaki-kun mándale mis saludos a tu madre-eeeeh... mi cara se WTFqueo ante eso entonces ...sabrá... nonononononono nadie lo sabe

-si-dije

su esposo la miro enojadísimo pero acepto la redora sali pero antes le dije a rima en el oído

-_te lo dije-_

sali campanante de la casa aaahh estúpida pierna te había olvidado y camine hasta llegar a casa donde mamá me estaba esperando junto con mi tia ella al verme me pregunto

-¿por que tan tarde nagihiko -

-lo siento madre ah, si madre te manda a saludar la señora mashiro-dije dirigiéndome a mi habitación escondiendo mi herida fatal al entrar cure y cuide mi herida que me mataba poco a poco pero encontré algo raro en esta... ya no salía sangre cuando pasaba sobre ella la gaza me di cuenta que el papel estaba intacto como... como sucedió esto?

**RIMA POV:**

cuando nagihiko salio el cuarto quedo en silencio los nervios me mataban pase a mi cuarto pero antes una voz me detuvo...

-rima...¿no quieres comer?-era mi...madre sonreí acentando con la cabeza

-saldre-dijo mi padre enojado saliendo por la puerta principal

comimos mi mama y yo en la mesa sin ablar completamente en silencio al terminar

-gracias-dije dirigiendome hacia mi habitacion

-rima espera-me detubo mi mama yo voltie y me quede parada

-que sucede-

-si tienes una relacion con alguien puedes contarmela-mis ojos se abrieron grandemente pe...pero aaaah!

-n...no mama no es nada-dije algo ruborizada negando con la cabeza

-lo siento-dijo bajando la cabeza triste

-a...a que te refieres-dije preguntando confundida

-la verdad en el pasado nunca pense en ti solo en mi anvision por ganarle a tu padre y demostrar quien era mejor-baje la vista

-no importa-

-puedes confiar en mi-

-lo se-dije alejandome y dirigiendome hacia mi cuarto

al entrar me sente en la cama y le pregunte a kusu kusu

-dime lo que sucedio hace un rato-ella me vio triste y me comenzo a contar

**NAGIHIKO POV:**

minutos despues decidi salir a patio principal donde se encontraba mi madre ablando por telefono

-si...lo entiendo,gracias-dijo colgando el telefono

al guardarlo en su bolsillo se acerco a mi preocupada y me dijo lentamente

-volvera N-A-D-E-S-H-I-K-O-al escuchar eso mis ojos se abrieron mas que nunca pero...

-po...porque?-dije preocupado

-un empresario del banco nacional de japon le encantaria conocer a nadeshiko y ver su forma de baile japonesa-nononoononononnonoonononononono no! mi pierna!

-¿acaso sabe quien es en realidad nadeshiko?-dije disimulando todo

-no...pero es muy importante que crea que eres chica-aaaaagggghhh madre

-esta bien madre-dije afrontando la realidad ella me sonrio

me dirigi hacia mi cuarto me acoste en mi cama y voltie a ver el huevo de temari ella sabria que hacer... entonces sonrei...lo importante es que rima se encuentra enverdad bien pero su padre...

**RIMA POV:**

-entonces eso fue lo que sucedio...-dije en tono frio

-pero...nagi supo que qe hacer-dijo kusu kusu

nagihikonagihikonagihiko repeti en mi cabeza

-que le sucede-dije dajando la mirada

-amor-susurro kusu kusu

le lanze la peor de mis miradas amenazadoras ella se espanto al verme

(suspiro)- qe me sucede a mi-

**NAGIHIKO POV:**

nonoononnononononononononononononnonononononononon ononononononononononononononnonononononononononono nnonononononononnononononononnonononononononnonono no

comocomocomocomocomocomocomocomocomocomocmomomo aaaagggggggggggggg uuuuuufffffff ya ya ya no pasa nada nada nada tu pierna no te puede matar no

-nagihiko!-grito mi mama tocando la pierna

-si madre?-

-no te has cambiado?-ah?-ven tendras que ensallar - ay no qiero

-ahora me cambio-

al salir ya cambiado me la pase ensallando tratando que mi pierna no causara regaños innecesarios pero al ultiimo no aguante mas y cai mi mama se sorprendio

-nagihiko puedes descanzar...mañana segimos-

asentí con la cabeza y me retire a mi cuarto un siendo las 8 de la noche decidi dormir

**RIMA POV:**

ya son las 11 de la noche y no puedo dormir kusu kusu ya esta dormida en su huevo entonces comenze a escuchar gritos de parte de mis padres que sucede? asome mi cabeza tras la puerta y mi padre le dio una cachetada a mi mama n...no me escondi en cuarto escuchando los gritos de mis padres me escondi con la sabana de mi cama mientras llaraba soy una cobarde...y me dormi entre mis llantos

* * *

**fin DEL fic perdón por faltas de ortografía pero me da flojera arreglarlas xD**


	4. bichs 4

**fic 4 se me olvido subir esta parte al fic pasado**

* * *

**chaper 4: bichs!**

**MIENTRAS TANTO:**

**(NORMALPOV:) (11:00p.m)**

en un cuarto completamente oscuro se pueden divisar 4 sombras 3 paradas conforme a la altura de izqierda a derecha mientras que la otra se encontraba sentada con el frente un escritorio y detras una ventana cerrada

-son unos idiots -dijo una voz de aspecto masculino proveniente del hombre en el escritorio

-pero mi señor 1 no opoyo en nada-contesto uno de los hombres parados

-es cierto-dijo otro

-decidi no salir por qe sabria qe fracasaria la dichosa mision-contesto el qe al parecer se llamaba 1

- solo 1 puede salir hasta la hora de la verdad eso lo tenian qe acer ustedes!-les grito la vos mallor a los qe parecen se 2 y 3

-descansa hijo mio qe mañana pondres acabo un plan qe tengo para ti-la sombra de menor altura se reclino y se fue dejando solo a los siervos y el gerente,su jefe

* * *

**NAGIHIKO POV:**

en mis cortinas color blancas sobre salian unos rayos de sol cruzandoce con mis ojos cerrados haciendome despertar-ya es de dia?-me pregunte para mi en mi mente levantandome lo primero que vi fue el huevo de temari y el otro color azul **(aun no nacen o renacen ninguno de los dos)** y mire al reloj de mi mesilla -nop unos cinco minutos mas-dije reacomodandome en la cama...

-na-gi-hi-ko-dijo susurrando mi madre entrando en mi habitacion

-aaaaahhhh...?-dije voltenado mi vista hacia ella mientras se sentaba en mi cama

-levantate cariño-uy si cariño solo por que practico la danza japonesa a su gusto

-voy madre-dije realzandome con mi pijama

entre al baño mientras mi madre salia de mi cuarto cambie de vendas mi herida... entonces entre la ropa colgada en mi ropero encontre mi uniforme en modo nadeshiko sonrei y susurre -espero no vuelvas- sacando mi uniforme junto la capa azul de los guardianes al terminar de canbiarme me dispuse a escarmenar mi cabello morado sali y entre al comedor tome el desayuno y sali junto mi malentin

caminaba lentamente por mi pierna hasta donde me di vuelta en curba unos metros adelante se encontraba un homre recargado del lado de la puerta del conductor de un carro negro entonces me di cuenta que... era el hombre que ayer trato de...-rima...-suspire entonces el si me veia...-Q-QUE HAGO!- entonces recorde que nadeshiko estaba disponible regrese corriendo a mi casa

AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUHC AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUHC AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUHC AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUHC AUCH

recordaba en mi mente mientras entraba en fuga a mi habitacion haciendome la coleta y sali corriendo de mi casa

AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUHC AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUHC AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUHC AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUHC AUCH

entonces cuando regrese aun seguia el hombre pase lentamente aun lado de el, el me miro la pierna y se dio cuenta de qe estaba lastimada entonces su mirada subio poco a poco y sonrio...? A-A-A-AA mi cara se WTFqueo al ver su sonrisa pervertida ante este entonces sono su telefono celular haciendo que se digando distrallera mientras apuraba el paso al perderlo de vista me di cuenta que estaba llegando a la escuela entonces me di cuenta que todos me miraban...¡NADESHIKKOOOOO! corri a los baños

AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUHC AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUCH AUHC AUCH

y ahy estaba yo entre la espada y la pared qe ago...!? entonces tabase llego y me sonrio con los ojos cerrados

-yo te ayudo-dijo con una voz amigable mientras yo le respondia con una sonrisa

el se dirigio al cuarto de mantenimiento y saco una cubeta color azul fuerte mientras me brotaba una gota de sudor tras la cabeza el sonrio y me la puso en la cadeza y nos matimos al baño de varones y me dejo en uno de los casilleros

-no tardes-dijo cerrando la puerta cuando me quite la cubeta de la cabeza

me apresure para no llegar tarde a calses al salir del baño me pregunto sobre lo ocurrido

-aaah... unos chicos me amenazaron entonces decidi salir como nadeshiko-yyyyyy sonrei falsamente

crizamos frente su salon y una muchedumbre de niñas se abalanzo contra nosotros...

**-tabase y nagihiko discuntiendo para provar quien tiene mas amor eterno sobre AMUU- **q-que les sucede?

**-¡¿tabase celoso?!-**de quien?

**-tabase disponible... o sera fujisaki?- **que se trata esto? una broma o que?

-no es nada de que preocuparte-dijo tubase mientras este se retiraba con la muchedunbre

tras dejarme solo me di cuenta que rima ya habia llegado rima pero se veia reprimida... me interesaria...ay pero que hago me veo como estupido viendola desde aca!

me diriji hacia mi salon donde decidi sentarme ya con mas tranquilidad

* * *

cuando ya se acercaba la hora de salida para activacion fisica me undi en mis pensamientos bueno no en pensamientos sino el lo que habia sucedido ayer...

-fujisaki-kun...-aaah...? ay kirisma en qe momento me vienes a interrumpir

-si qe sucede?-dije levantando la vista con una interrogante el mi cara

-me puede prestar un lapicero-

-asi, saque el que guste-dije pasandole mi lapicera

-si-dije pasandole la lapicera

el saco un lapicero de color morado con un dije en forma de F cursiva dorada en el medio con tinta negra un regalo de tubase de la directiva

_Flash back_

-tomen-dijo tubase en el jardin real con todos sentados repartiendo los lapiceros en una caja todas con diferentes colores

-que es esto?-pregunto amu con su caja rosada en las manos

-¡que importa son regalos!-grito yaya entusiasmada subiendo una engordada sonrisa

-son lapiceros-dijo tubase con una sonrisa

-que aburrido-dijo yaya con ojos del chara de utau (eru) y bajando su sonrisa y encorbandose

-regalos de la directiva-dijo tubase ignorando el comentario de yaya

-¡son hermosos!-dijo yaya con una sonrisa (vaya si que esta es bipolar) sacando su lapicero color rojo con una Y en el medio mientras brillaban de asombro los ojos de amu al ver su lapicero color rosado con el medio una A

_Fin fash back_

-toma fujisaki-kun, gracias-dijo kirisma regresndome el lapicero asenti con la cabeza (por que tan rapido?! bueno lo a de haber ocupado mientras yo estaba en mi ecena retrospectiva)

**AMU POV:**

rima y yo salimos con nuestras cosas a la cancha deportiva y decidimos sentarnos en una de las vanquetas donde podriamos apreciar el juego de basquetbal

-voy al baño- dijo rima parandose de la banqueta mientras acentia con la cabeza

entonces pocos minutos despues mis charas se mostraron algo raras y se fueron a nosse... entonces llego kirisma-kun de la nada con su uniforme deportivo y una libreta en la mano

-hola hinamori-san-me salido hace un tiempo que no lo veía desde que se trato de declarar a rima tal vez lo intentaría de nuevo

-hola-dije sin mas

-me puedes prestar un lapicero?-pregunto

-si-saque un lapicero blanco de mi estuche el la probo y con una medio cara tris tona me dijo

-no pinta-regresan dome el lapicero

-toma-

entonces saque uno rosa que nos habia regalo la directiva con tinta color negro y se lo di después de unos rayones me lo regreso

-gracias-dijo dándome en la mano el lapicero que por alguna razón casi no ocupaba

**MIENTRAS TANTO:**

**RIMA POV:**

kusu kusu y yo entramos al baño

-quédate afuera-dije cerrando la puerta del casillero dejando a kusu kusu afuera en realidad ni siquiera quería ir al baño quería solamente estar sola entonces me senté en el suelo a un lado derecho de la taza del baño el espacio era mínimo pero cabía

-LaLalalalalallalalala-empezó a entonar kuku kusu

-si... ¡¿ya te conté?!-escuche una voz entrando al baño callando a mi chara

-nnooo...¿de que?-contesto otra

-sobre la reina-

al escuchar eso brinque y quede de frente con la puerta aun en silencio para escuchar

-¿que sucede?...si es sobre que usa peluca te lo creo esa melena es demasiado larga para ser de una persona tan pequeña-dijo con tono presumido

aaaaaahhhh? pequeño tienes el...!

-CÁLLENSE NO SABE NADA DE RIMA!-grito kusu kusu enfadada pero era obvio que no la escuchaban

-¡no!...aunque seria genial exparcir el rumor...-

-¡cuenta!-dijo insistiendo el otro sujeto

-asi... ayer vi a rima cerca de la casa de kirisma y minutos después la volvi a ver pero con ¡nagihikoo!- aaaaahhh? BAKAS

-¿enserio?-

-siii-

-entonces le a de estar bajando el novio a hinamori- K-KE? estúpidas! dije fundiendo mi cara en un ceño fruncido quiero salir pero quiero escuchar mas...!

-si, los vi tomados de las manos y dándose besitos en las mejillas y ¡UNO EN LA BOCA!-

-¿enserio? seria una lastima que hinamori se enterara de esto...-aaaaaaahhhh! brujas

-¿tu crees? mejor dicho seria una lastima que se enterara TODA la ESCUELA incluyendo a KIRISMA-KUN-bichs! BICHS! presunciosas

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-se escucharon de sus voces un grito ahogado no pude resistir mas y sali entonces...¿que es esto?

-hahhahahahahaahahahahahahahahah- estalle en carcajadas al ver el escenario tirandome al suelo con mis brazos en el estomago

-kusu kusu-susurre-me matas-ella me sonrio al igual que las charas de amu

**KUSU KUSU POV:**

unas chicas se pararon de frente a frente y se posaron frete al espejo quedando alfrente del casillero donde estaba rima entonces comenzaron a ablar mal de ella entonces me hicieron enojar y...

-CÁLLENSE NO SABE NADA DE RIMA!-grite enfadada pero era obvio que no me podian escuchar

sali enfadada buscando algo para hacerme ver o como sea que se diga...mmmm...que raro yo no uso este tipo de anegdotas...encontre una cubeta azul color marino arrumbada serca del baño de los hombres pero que desordenados... entonces decidi llenarla de agua con la llave que se encontraba cerca del jardin y tome la cubeta y me encamine hacia alla o bueno vole hacia alla las charas de amu me vieron y se acercaron a mi

-¿que sucede kusu kusu?-pregunto Ran cruzandoce de brazos con la interrogativa

-te ves algo tenza...-dijo Suu juntando sus manos

-tengo que defender a rima...-dije acercandome a la llave de agua

las tres me miraron inzolitas como si nunca hubieran visto un chara defender a su dueño cuando se lleno cubeta decidi levantarla pero estaba muy pesada para cargarla en tonces me ayudaron a cargarla

-te ayudaremos-dijo Miki levantando la cubeta

sonrei ilucionada y nos dispusimos a ir al baño pero ellas no sabian que ariamos

-¿tu crees? mejor dicho seria una lastima que se enterara TODA la ESCUELA incluyendo a KIRISMA-KUN- mmmm... no se de que ablan pero

-uno...-susurre...ellas ya sabian a lo que me referia...-dos...¡tres!

aventamos el agua sobre esas chicas llenandolas de agua ante el impacto

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grita ron y aventamos la cubeta golpeando a una de las dos

rima salio y...

-hahhahahahahaahahahahahahahahah- estallo en carcajadas al ver el escenario tirandose al suelo con sus brazos cruzados en el estomago

-kusu kusu-susurre-me matas-estaba tan feliz de ver a rima feliz (literalmente o como se diga)

las dos se espantaron al ver a rima asi y salieron corriendo mas veloces que la velocidad... de la luz... o como sea rima se calmo y miro el desastre

-mmmmmmm...creo que tendre que limpiar eso...-dijo viendo el tirarero

-¿quienes eran rima?-pregunte

-seguidoras de sayaa-contesto algo fria

* * *

**FIN DEL FIC si la cubeta que uso kusu kusu es la misma que uso tabase**


End file.
